


You Hook 'Em, I'll Cook 'Em

by MuggleWhovian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:10:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuggleWhovian/pseuds/MuggleWhovian
Summary: Necessity brought them together, adventure kept them together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write these two because I love them so much. It's my first fic so I apologize in advance. Will add more chapters as I write them.

It was no secret that Roadhog was not an affectionate man. That mask had taken any shred of his humanity after the Omnics took everything he loved and he'd be damned if he didn't take out as many of those horrid robots while he was still standing. It came as a surprise to him when the twitchy, bomb crazed Junkrat offered him work, especially as a bodyguard. The idea of having a boss didn't appeal too much to Hog but having someone to watch your back in the wasteland wasn't something you could afford to turn down. In any case, if Junkrat tried anything, all it would take is a blow from his scrap gun or a firm stomp under his massive boot.  
The first night they shared was, of course, reserved and slightly awkward. Roadhog was a quiet man and Junkrat let out a constant flow of nervous babble. Most of the time it was a bit incoherent but still a nice buzz of noise to break the overwhelming quiet of the outback. They had taken refuge in a small abandoned shack, barely standing on a crumbling foundation, but still a decent shelter from the chill of the night. Roadhog took first watch, still unsure about how trustworthy the blonde was or how twitchy his trigger finger was. Junkrat, however, was young and careless and happily took the offer. He stretched and let out a loud and exaggerated yawn, his gold teeth glinting in the dim moonlight. "'Spose I should get some shut eye. You alright there big guy?" He said, cracking his back and shaking out his peg leg. Roadhog just let out a harsh grunt and nodded. Junkrat smacked the metal bracket where his stump met the prosthetic and began to unhook it. "Damn thing...hurts like hell if I don't take it off" he said, laughing nervously. Taking off his prosthesis always made him feel vulnerable and at this point in time, with Roadhog two feet away, it was multiplied ten fold. Roadhog didn't much care if Junkrat was just a torso with metal limbs, so long as he kept his end of the deal.  
The young blonde glanced over at the massive mountain of a man sitting by him and bit his lip, trying to keep the persistent bubble of pointless banter at bay. He laid down on the hard and filthy floor, closing his eyes. Roadhog figured that having a guard let Junkrat rest easy because he was out cold within minutes. Hog couldn't help but chuckle softly at the ridiculousness of Junkrat, with his singed hair, dirty skin and obnoxiously colored gear. It was very amusing to say the least. 

The night was hot, dry and quiet, the only sounds piercing the silence was the occasional scurry of a lizard or Junkrat's soft, sleepy mumbles. Even in his sleep his mouth was still running.  
It was about an hour later that Hog noticed a bit too much movement coming from the thin man next to him. His body was twitching and it was obvious Junkrat was having some sort of nightmare. Roadhog turned and watched him for a moment, wondering what sort of dreams this poor kid was having. He sighed and rested his massive hand on Junkrat's head, trying to soothe him. He wasn't entirely sure why he even cared about this scrawny kid's rest, but there was something about the young blond that brought out a softer side in him, a protector instead of an enforcer. It brought out Mako, and for a single moment, Roadhog was forgotten.

Junkrat calmed down slowly with the comforting weight of Roadhog's hand on his head but the lack of movement and thrashing was such a harsh contrast to his usual sleeping patterns that an alarm sounded in his brain. He opened his eyes slowly and turned his head to come face to palm with Roadhog's massive hand. He pulled away, instinctively reaching for his grenade launcher. "Trying to off me already, eh pig face?" He asked, watching the larger man. Roadhog let out a huff under his mask. "If I wanted you dead, you would be" he pointed out, patting his gun. "You looked like you were having a bad dream" he admitted. "I thought you'd need some rest. You look like a mess" Junkrat stared at the blank expression of the gas mask for a moment, completely shocked by even the slight suggestion that Roadhog was looking out for his wellbeing. Junkrat let out another set of nervous giggles, "aw and here I thought I hired a ruthless murderer but yer just a big softy, eh mate!" He said, cackling loudly and falling backwards. Roadhog almost wanted to hit him....almost. Instead he felt something bubbling up in his throat which he hadn't felt in a very long time. Laughter.  
It was rough and deep, muffled by the mask but still there. 

Junkrat felt a bit proud at making the big lug laugh and it just added to his own chorus of laughter.  
Roadhog let out a deep, satisfied sigh and leaned back against the corner of the shed. "My shift is up. Keep watch" he called over, his hook still gripped tightly in his massive hand.  
Junkrat sat against the wall and glanced at Hog. "You gonna take that shit off yer face, mate?" He asked, the overwhelming curiosity about Roadhog's looks evident in his voice. Hog let out a soft grunt "don't trust you enough yet" he said simply, closing his eyes under the dark lenses.

Junkrat pouted and looked around, already bored out of his mind. He pulled his peg leg back on and stood, hobbling around the shack in search of some form of entertainment. When all he came across was an empty can of beans and some dead lizards, he sighed and slumped back down next to Hog. He tried to keep his curious eyes away from the blank stare of the man's mask but self control was never Junkrat's strength. He could tell Roadhog was asleep because of his steady breathing and soft snores which were audible even under the mask, so he moved closer slowly, his flesh hand reaching out to touch the rubber surface. Rat's tongue was sticking out slightly as he focused, fingers almost touching the clasps on the side of the mask, so close. Just a few more inches...

Junkrat felt a strong grip around his forearm. It was so quick he could barely register what was happening.  
"What in the bloody fuck do you think you're doing?" Came the deep, gravely voice of a very annoyed Roadhog.  
Junkrat's amber eyes were wide with fear and shame.  
"Come on, mate! Ya can't blame a guy fer bein' curious! I'm bored outta my bloody mind!" He said, trying to defend himself but he knew he fucked up.  
Roadhog leaned in, rubber snout almost touching Junkrat's nose.  
"I will pump you full of scrap and hang you by the chest with my hook if you try that shit again." He growled, giving Rat's arm a firm squeeze before pushing him back.  
Junkrat fell back onto his ass and frowned, crossing his arms "no you won't. You won't hurt me, mate. If ya do, say bye bye to the treasure" he snapped, stubborn and persistent as always.  
Roadhog stared at the gangly blonde. Was this kid serious? Roadhog could easily snap him in half and toss him aside like nothing but Junkrat was still running his mouth as if he believed he could take on the massive man.  
"That's roight, mate. I ain't scared of ya so drop the tough guy show. Leave it for the other baddies." He rambled on, leaning back against the wall without looking at Roadhog.

They were both silent for a while and Roadhog couldn't help but think this kid was tougher than he thought.


End file.
